


un nouveau professeur

by CourtneyAckles



Series: hot année destiel [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Dirty Talk, Forbidden Love, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Neck Kissing, Student Dean Winchester, Teacher Castiel (Supernatural), Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyAckles/pseuds/CourtneyAckles
Summary: Dean est étudiant et Castiel est son professeur. Leur relation est interdite mais ils ne peuvent passe soustraire à leur attirance.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: hot année destiel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037718
Kudos: 1





	un nouveau professeur

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages de « Supernatural » appartiennent à CW et à E. Kripke.
> 
> attention lemon gay
> 
> J'espère que vous avez passer des joyeux fêtes de Noël

Dean avait prit l'option théologie, pas du tout pour un intérêt quelconques pour les religions, mais pour la belle Lisa Braeden. 

Donc le voilà dans l’amphithéâtre de la fac, première fois de l'année, on était en décembre ! En plus au premier rang ! Mais voilà c'était là qu'était assise Lisa Braeden.

« Salut Dean Winchester dit-il en lui faisant son plus beau sourire.  
\- Lisa …

Soudain, Dean voit dans son champ de vision, un homme un peu plus vieux que lui, environ la trentaine, rentrer dans l’Amphithéâtre en courant, les cheveux en batailles, la cravate de travers et un trench-coat qu'il était entrain de perdre.

\- Il va se faire tuer par le prof ricana Dean.  
\- C'est le prof dit Lisa. »  
\- Désolé pour mon retard s'excusa le professeur.

Dean n'avait jamais vu des yeux aussi bleus, le professeur devait avoir environ son âge, 25 ans.

Dean avait travaillé depuis l'âge de 16 ans, d'abord en tant qu'apprenti puis en tant que salarié en mécanicien, à 25 ans, il avait décidé de reprendre des études, pour succéder à son patron Bobby, qui devait partir en retraite dans cinq ans.

\- Pour les nouveaux venu, je m'appelle Castiel… Novak et je suis professeur de théologie... soit l’étude des religion. On va s’intéresser à la différence entre les Dieux... grec et romain aujourd'hui. »

Castiel était troublé par ses yeux verts au premier rang.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Dean prenait des notes en cours. Il ne vit pas passer les deux heures.

\- Dean, cela te dirait qu'on se fasse une soirée, ce vendredi dit Lisa.  
Dean vit le professeur quitter la pièce, il devait le rattraper.  
\- Désolé, mon frère débarque ce soir mentit Dean en plantant la jeune femme.

Dean eut peur que le professeur soit partit, mais non il le retrouva près de sa voiture.

\- Putain démarre sale caisse ! Hurla Castiel.  
\- Tu sais ce sont des être sensibles, il faut leur parler avec douceur dit Dean.  
\- Te moques pas.  
\- Je me moque pas. Si tu veux je peux regarder.  
\- Tu t'y connais ?  
\- Ouais c'est ma passion. Ouvre le capot s'il te plaît dit Dean.

Castiel s’exécuta et il sortit de la voiture. Dean avait posé sa veste en cuir sur le siège passager de la voiture. Il était penché sur le capot.

Le professeur admira son élève concentré, le T-shirt de ce dernier était relevé. Castiel se lécha les lèvres. Il s'imaginait bien le plaquer contre ce capot et le prendre.

\- Novak, hey tu es là.  
\- Oui … Oui dit Castiel troublé.  
\- Ta batterie est simplement déchargé, tu as dû oublier les feux.  
\- Je vais devoir payer un garagiste pour une connerie pareil !  
\- Non je peux récupérer des pinces au garage de mon oncle Bobby. Je te propose de te déposer chez toi pour ce soir. Demain je viens te chercher, on ira chercher les pinces et je rechargerais ta batterie.  
\- Ok, merci Dean.

Dean récupéra sa veste et ils se dirigèrent vers sa voiture, une impala de 67.  
\- Castiel, je te présente « baby » dit Dean tout fier.

Castiel trouvait ça débile les gens qui donnait un nom à leur voiture, mais chez Dean, il trouvait ça touchant, car il devinait une histoire derrière cette voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent devant chez Castiel.

\- Merci, Dean.  
\- De rien.

Les deux hommes ne bougèrent pas. Dean fit le premier pas, il s'approcha rapidement du brun, tel un fauve sur sa proie. Il l'embrassa avec rage, Castiel mit sa main derrière la nuque du blond, pour l'approcher encore plus de lui. Dean d'une main plaqua Castiel, pendant que l'autre main caressait le sexe du brun à travers son pantalon.

\- Han, Dean gémit Castiel.  
\- Cas je l'ai déjà fait dans la voiture, mais ce serait mieux chez toi.

Soudain le professeur repoussa son élève et il sortit de la voiture en trombe. Dean voulut rattraper Castiel, mais la porte sécurisé de l'immeuble lui avait claqué au nez.

En rentrant chez lui Castiel, se recroquevilla sur son canapé.  
\- Pardon Balthazar gémit Castiel en pleurs.

Le lendemain et plusieurs jours durant Dean essaya de s'excuser mais Castiel lui répétait que si cela n'avait rien avoir avec les cours, d'arrêter de l’importuné.

Dean savait que c'était idiot, car il connaissait à peine son professeur, mais il savait ou plutôt pensait, que Castiel l'aimait aussi, il n'en était pas certain, il fallait qu'il vérifie.

Il décidait de se servir de Lisa Braeden, pour mettre son plan à exécution, c'était salaud, vis à vis d'elle.

Juste quand Castiel sortit de l'amphi, Dean embrassa Lisa. Il vit Castiel se tendre, serrer les poings, la mâchoire et sortir furieux de la fac.

\- Désolé Lisa dit Dean avant de courir rattraper l'homme qu'il aime. 

De nouveau la voiture de Castiel refusa de démarrer.   
\- Castiel, je …  
\- Que fais-tu ici, Dean ? Tu n'est pas avec Lisa ? S'énerva Castiel.  
\- Tu es jaloux ?  
\- Non pas du tout.  
Dean s'approcha de Castiel, ce dernier recula et se trouva coincé entre sa porte et son élève.  
\- Je sais que tu mens, j'ai vu ta réaction.  
\- Et quoi ? Tu es fière de toi, tu es heureux de foutre ma vie en l'air?!  
\- J'ai fais ça pour être certain que je ne me faisais pas de film, que tu m'aimais aussi.  
\- Dean je ne peux pas.  
\- Parce que tu es prof et moi élève ?  
\- Non parce que …

Dean embrassa Castiel, les mains sur ses hanches, pendant que l'une des main de Castiel était derrière la nuque du blond et l'autre était sur ses fesses.

Castiel mit fin au baiser.

\- Désolé, le faire dans un parking c'est pas mon truc, chez toi ou chez moi ? Demanda le professeur.  
\- Chez moi, je suis plus près.

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Ils arrivèrent chez Dean. Ce dernier avait à peine fermé la porte, qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur. Castiel prit la bouche de Dean avec avidité et le mordit. Dean gémit devant la domination de son amant. Il passa sa main derrière la nuque pour le rapprocher de lui.

Castiel attrapa Dean par le poignet et le fit tomber sur le canapé-lit défait qui trônait au milieu du salon. Puis Castiel se retrouva à califourchon sur son élève.  
\- Très dominateur dit Dean.  
Castiel approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Dean.  
\- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point, je vais te faire oublier ton nom, tu ne te souviendras que tu miens dit Castiel en lui mordant l'oreille.  
\- Humm gémit Dean.

Castiel enleva avec empressement le T-shirt de son amant, le griffant au passage. L'élève gémit et offrit son cou aux morsures de son amant. Castiel lui retira le reste de ses vêtements, le laissant simplement en boxer. 

Castiel se déshabilla sous le regard incandescent de son amant. Dean se lécha les lèvres devant ce spectacle d'une grande sensualité. Le brun lui était entièrement nu.

Les deux hommes se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre, pendant que les mains puissantes de Castiel caressait son corps. 

Dean se mordit les lèvres, il avait honte de ressentir du plaisir sous les caresses d'un homme.

\- Dean, je veux t'entendre. Je veux que tout le monde sache ce qu'on fait ! Sinon j'arrête et je te laisse là, dit Castiel d'une voix autoritaire mais pleine de désir.

Dean obtempéra et se mit à crier

\- Cas...humm...

Castiel lui attrapa les poignets et l'embrassa avec férocité, au point qu'une goutte de sang perlait sur la lèvre de Dean.

Puis Castiel descendit sa bouche vers le cou de son amant. Il mordit le cou de Dean en laissant une belle marque.

\- Je veux que Lisa et toutes les autres sachent que tu es à moi, Dean.

Castiel descendit sa bouche vers les tétons de son chéri suçant et mordant. Puis vers son torse qu'il griffa et toute suite après il lécha les morsures.

L'élève adora ce mélange de douleur et de douceur, il se cambra, se tenant au drap, il se mordit les lèvres toujours par honte. 

Castiel caressa très doucement le pénis à travers son boxer, puis lui enleva et il recommença avec une certaine lenteur, son va-et-vient.  
Il regarda son amant essayer de garder le contrôle, d'être au supplice.  
\- Dean je t'ai dit que je voulais t'entendre crier mon nom d'une voix rauque.  
\- Cas, je t'en supplie, accélère !!!  
\- Non Dean, c'est moi qui décide de ton plaisir.   
Castiel s'arrêta et remonta aux cotés de son amant.   
\- Dean, je veux te voir me la sucer toute suite ! dit-il rempli d'une voix pleine de désir.

Castiel vit de l'hésitation dans le regard de son jeune amant.  
\- Dean tu n'es pas …  
Mais Dean se retrouva entre les jambes de son amant. Ce que Castiel avait prit pour l'hésitation, ce n'était pas pas rapport à l'acte, mais le blond avait peur de pas être à la hauteur. Quand Castiel lui avait intimer l’ordre de lui sucer la queue, Dean avait sentit un frisson de plaisir lui parcourir la colonne vertébrale.

Dean enleva le boxer qui laissa voir la verge dure de Castiel. Il déposa des baisers papillon, puis il lécha doucement la hampe tout le long.  
\- Humm Dean !  
Puis le blond lécha le gland où il insista.  
\- Putain Dean !  
Enfin il prit le sexe de son amant, faisant de lents va-et-vient avant d’accélérer. Castiel se cambra. 

\- Dean, han, oh oui !

Le professeur ordonna à son amant d'arrêter et de revenir auprès de lui, il avait sentit un orgasme poindre et il voulait jouir, en Dean et pas dans sa bouche.   
Dean obéit. Castiel retourna Dean et le plaqua contre son torse.  
\- Dean suce mes doigts !  
Dean prit trois doigts de son amant et les suça avec délectation.  
\- Tu aimes sucer, dit Castiel.

Cette vision de Dean, transposée à celle de sa bouche sur sa queue, augmenta son excitation.  
Castiel fit arrêter Dean et lui enfonça un premier doigt doucement, il savait que c'était la première fois de Dean et il savait que c'était pas toujours agréable au début. Mais au contraire Dean bougea avec avidité sous la sensation.  
\- Cas, plus …  
\- C'est ça que tu veux Dean !  
Castiel enfonça un deuxième doigt et Dean bougea plus vite, surtout quand Castiel toucha sa prostate.   
\- T'aime ça Dean ! Dis-le !  
\- Oui j'aime ça, dit-il dans un murmure.  
\- Plus fort Dean !  
\- Oui j'aime ça !

Castiel lui enfonça un troisième doigt et Dean bougea d'une façon erratique. Il n’en pouvait plus de voir son amant comme ça. Son sexe lui faisait tellement mal. Il retira ses doigts de son compagnon. L'élève se sentit pantelant, il avait besoin de cette friction.  
\- Dean te laisser comme ça tu en penses quoi ?  
\- Non je t'en supplie, gémit Dean. 

Castiel lui attrapa les hanches et s'enfonça doucement, avec lenteur pour qu'il s'habitue à la sensation.  
\- Cas plus vite.  
Dean essaya de s'empaler sur le sexe de son amant, mais son partenaire lui imposa son rythme.  
\- Dean, pas besoin de me supplier, on ira au rythme que je te dirais. La seule chose que je veux c'est t'entendre crier.  
Castiel continua de le pénétrer lentement. Castiel adorait cette vision de Dean au bord du supplice.

Puis il accéléra ses coups de butoir en le pénétrant profondément, tout en caressant le sexe de son amant. Dean était au bord de l’explosion, cela le rendait fou. Castiel mordit le cou de son amant, il aimait voir son amant sans retenue, les joues rouges, le voir crier.  
\- Tout le monde va savoir que tu es à moi. Tu es à moi Dean ?  
\- Oui je suis à toi ! Castiel, oui comme ça, oh Cas, putain c'est tellement bon ! hurla Dean.  
\- Je sais, jouis pour moi !  
\- Casssss!

Ce dernier le suivit quelques instants plus tard. Il resta quelques minutes en lui en parsemant son dos de baisers, leurs orgasmes étaient tellement forts. Puis il se retira et s'allongea. Dean vient se blottir contre lui et Castiel lui caressa les cheveux.  
\- Dean, je dois te dire, si je te repoussais, c'est parce que j'ai perdu l'homme que j'aimais, il y a 5 ans, ce jour, le 25 décembre. Depuis je couche avec des hommes, mais je m'interdit de retomber amoureux. Je me disais que ce n'était pas bien de le tromper. Puis quand je t'ai vu dans l'amphi, je suis tombé amoureux de toi et j'avais l'impression de trahir Balthazar. Tu comprends ?  
\- Et aujourd'hui ?  
\- J'ai compris que j'avais le droit d'aimer à nouveau.

\- Dean c'est nous !

Sam arriva avec Jess dans le salon.  
\- Euh dit Sam rougissant.  
\- Sammy, je te présente Cas, mon mec. Cas, voici mon petit frère, Sammy.

Castiel était aussi gêner contrairement à Dean.  
\- On vous laisse vous habillez, on va préparer le repas de Noël dit Jess en poussant son homme vers la cuisine.

Et voilà Castiel passa un merveilleux Noël, depuis cinq ans entouré de l'homme qu'il aime et de nouveaux amis.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors votre avis sur cette nouvelle OS ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouver l'introduction avant le lemon trop longue .
> 
> La prochaine sera dans le milieux médical et sera pubier dimanche


End file.
